


Blue Eyes

by allthisandheaventoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, alien!England, human!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthisandheaventoo/pseuds/allthisandheaventoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur is an alien banished to Earth and Alfred is the one who finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first piece of writing I've done in the last four years! I'm finally having another go at it after all this time. However, constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated, considering it's been so long. I really hope you enjoy it!

Arthur had never truly planned on encountering the planet of Earth or any of its inhabitants. He’d read a bit about it as a child and had subsequently been completely enamored by the sheer persistence of the human race; he romanticized their slow but steady achievements when it came to space travel and imagined that maybe, if he waited long enough, they might finally make it to his planet so he could meet them. Still young and naive, it hadn’t quite dawned on him that if they ever actually did manage to do such a thing, they would be immediately blown out of the sky by the military. As he never planned to join the Interplanetary Union- protecting the lives of sentient beings across the galaxy!- he recognized that space travel would never be a necessary part of his job, so he was pretty much stuck on his own planet. That didn’t stop him from dreaming, however.

But his dreams never included conviction for treason, banishment from the entire solar system, and meeting a hyper, blue-eyed human with absolutely no sense of decency.

His shaky exit from the pod had been rudely interrupted by a sudden exclamation of “HOLY SHIT!”, startling him so bad he tripped on the next stair and fell right into the soft dirt of a recently-seeded cornfield. Sitting up hastily and whipping his head around to face the offender, Arthur had been greeted by said blue-eyed human with an expression of unbridled glee and a tad bit of fear. He dropped the hoe in his hand before beginning to spout off more nonsense than Arthur had ever encountered in his entire life.

“Oh my God, an actual alien is in my dad’s cornfield, oh my God. You know, I always knew you were real, I knew History Channel was right, there’s no way humans built all that crap without outside help! Oh my God, you’re literally an alien from outer-freaking-space! What planet are you from? What do you eat? Oh, yeah, hang on, here-"

At Arthur’s completely bewildered look, he had thrust his hand out to help him up. Reluctantly placing his own in the other’s palm, he was suddenly forcefully jerked up, having to brace himself against the other’s chest for balance before pushing himself away, cheeks tinted. Blue-eyes seemed unfettered, only laughing and commenting on how he was pretty light, and was that because he was an alien?

“I would appreciate it if you would refrain from such nonsensical inquiries and tell me where, precisely, I am.” Managing a tone of cold civility despite the odd feeling in his mouth from shaping the foreign words, Arthur held the other’s gaze with a scowl. He hadn’t planned on being seen before establishing himself in human society, and he hoped this one wouldn’t make a nuisance of himself by spreading the news of his arrival.

“Dude,” blue-eyes said with wide eyes, “Why are you British?”

Arthur furrowed his brows even more at the question, looking down at the translator pinned to his lapel that he had (thankfully) been given before his departure.

“I don’t know,” he said. “What is ‘British’? Is my translator not working correctly?”

“Uh, no, your translator-thingy is fine I guess, it’s just a different way of pronouncing stuff. We don’t talk like that in America.” Blue-eyes shrugged at this. “So do you have a name or what?”

“Yes, but I won’t be giving it to _you_. Now, if you please, I would like you to leave and never speak of this encounter to any other human you know. I’ll be far away soon enough regardless.” He turned to go back in the pod. If he could just wait out this simpleton, he could sneak away once he was gone and find somewhere to stay. No one would suspect-

Blue-eyes’s sputtering disrupted his thought process. “What!? No, you can’t leave yet, you just got here! It must’ve taken a while to get here in the first place anyway, why would you go back so soon? You haven’t done anything!”

Arthur looked back at the boy. His expression was crestfallen and pleading, and he didn’t seem particularly menacing, but he was still hesitant to trust anyone that knew what he actually was and could hold it against him; causing global panic on Earth wasn’t exactly on his to-do list. He’d had a long while in the pod to think about his course of action and formulate a plan for his new human life, but it had already been completely ruined. Seemingly growing uncomfortable under the other’s unrelenting scrutiny, the human spoke up.

“I could help you, you know. It’d be like Superman, you could stay with me for a while and I’d say you’re my long-lost cousin or something. Come on, I could teach you about Earth and you could teach me about your planet, like a trade-off! It’d be awesome!”

A massive grin stretched his face and Arthur felt his resolve melting. After a moment of deliberation, he humphed and made as if to climb back up the pod stairs, catching a disappointed noise from behind him. Keeping his eyes in front of him, he said off-handedly, “Well, if that’s how it’s going to be, I’m going to need help carrying my things, don’t you think?” An excited little ‘hah!’ preceded the sound of a quick scuttle to his side and a hand on his upper arm. He turned to face the human once again.

“I’m Alfred, by the way,” he said with a genuine smile.

“Arthur,” he replied, and could’ve sworn he caught a glimpse of the stars reflected in those blue eyes.


End file.
